elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Sight for Sore Eyes
|type = Miscellaneous quest |QuestID = DLC2TTR4b }} A Sight for Sore Eyes is a quest in in which the Dragonborn is able to offer themself as a test subject for Neloth's magical experiments. Objectives #Help Neloth with his research Walkthrough Ask Neloth in Tel Mithryn if he needs help with his research. He mentions that he needs a test subject for another spell: "Well, I believe I've discovered a new form of silence. Some philosophers postulate seven orders of silence, but I believe there's an eighth. If you allow me, I'd like to envelop you in the eighth form, to study the mental effects. What do you say?" That sounds a little too risky. "That's unfortunate. I'll have to use Talvas again, and he's a bit of a screamer. Although... maybe this could solve two problems..." I suppose so. "Excellent. If this works, I'll prepare a version that you can cast yourself, if you ever wish to inflict... er, study silence." Allowing him to proceed will result in him casting a spell that temporarily blinds the Dragonborn, causing the screen to fade out. He realizes the error and comments that writhing tentacles have appeared where the eyes once were. Talvas Fathryon, shocked by the results, vomits. Neloth: "Well, that's unexpected. I presume you are blind, given the state of your eyes." Talvas: "Master Neloth! What have you done to him/her? What are those things growing out of his/her eyes?" Neloth: "It's nothing that can't be fixed. The spell, that is. I... think I can fix the spell. It should only take a couple more years. But first, I need some data. Try... wiggling them. No, don't shake your fists! Wiggle the tentacle things where your eyes used to be." Talvas: "I think I'm going to be sick." vomits Neloth: "Hmm. From the way they are waving about, I'm assuming they aren't under your control. vomits again And I see now that your tongue is also... Well, it's probably best if I don't say. Uh, don't bother trying to scream though. It looks like it's beginning to wear off." Talvas: "Is it over yet? Does he/she have eyes again?" Talvas: "I... think I'm going to pretend that never happened." Neloth: "Hmm. Your eyes appear to be completely back to normal. Interesting." Eventually, the spell wears off and sight is restored. Asking about some form of compensation ("I think you owe me"), Neloth replies: "I suppose I do. It's too bad it wore off so quickly though. Unfortunately you don't appear to be suffering from any side effects. Anyway, take this for your time." The Dragonborn is rewarded with a sum of 250 . Journal Trivia *Whether or not the quest has been completed, Neloth may say afterwards in passing, "It was fascinating to watch those tentacles grow out of your eyes." Bugs * After the conversation is completed, the screen may remain black. UI elements will be visible, but the environment will not. ** If this happens, simply open a Black Book. Category:Dragonborn: Miscellaneous Quests